Silver Nightmares
by risswrites
Summary: "You don't understand. I'm damaged beyond repair." His lips turn into a frown and he steps forward. "You're not damaged Hermione. You're just lost in a nightmare." Post War. Eighth Year. Dramione.
1. I

So this story takes place after the war. A few 18 year olds are returning to Hogwarts as Eighth Years. If you're a fan of Ron/Hermione or just Ron in general, I would advise you not the read this. Also, this fanfiction deals with abuse/cutting. So I advise you to just read with caution if that stuff triggers feelings for you. I wouldn't want any of you guys to feel uncomfortable while reading.

Hope you enjoy, and comment and let me know what you think!

*This world will forever belong to J.K. Rowling. I just play around with it.*

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I hope your summer holiday is going well. I am writing to inform you that you, along with the rest of your year, are invited to return to Hogwarts to finish out your schooling. Your year will be taking the classes you all had missed due to the war and will be addressed as the school's first and only 'Eighth Years'. Now while this invitation is open to any whom may want to come back to complete their final year of Hogwarts it is by no means required. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

I glance around my room, then back at the letter. I reread it again, and then a third time. Could it be true? Could we really have a chance to go back to Hogwarts?

With the letter in my hand, I leave the comforts of my bed and run down the hallway, towards the stairs. Above me, I hear rapid footsteps and glancing up, I see Harry. His face is fretful, a letter is in his hand. "Did you get one too?" I couldn't contain my excitement, my heart was fluttering. His grin fills his face and he races down the stairs. Like me, he was heading to the kitchen. There we found the Weasleys.

After the war with the Burrow destroyed, the Weasleys, Harry, and myself decided to take up residence in 12 Grimmauld Place. Now although that was months prior and the Burrow was now rebuilt, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and I found ourselves more comfortable sleeping here, now that all of us were older. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came over many mornings however for breakfast.

Now the red heads were all gathered around the table that morning, breakfast already being served. Ron and Ginny held letters in their hands. As Harry and I enter the kitchen, Ginny turns and throws an arm around both my neck and Harry's. "Oh please, oh please tell me you two are going to go back to Hogwarts? I've asked Ron and he's reluctant to want to go back!" The thin redhead pouts as she untangles her arms from around our throats. I give Harry a look, confused as to why Ron wouldn't want to go back.

"Well, you know I'm going to go back! I've got to complete my N.E.W.T.s and plus, where would I be without school?" I smile and take a seat on Ron's left side. He silently picks at his eggs, not even acknowledging me.

"What about you Harry?" Ginny bounced to the opposite side of the table, across from me, her eyes never leaving Harry's face. He follows her over, sitting opposite of Ron. To my left, near the end of the table, George sat with a sad expression on his face. His plate of eggs barely touched. Although he became a permanent resident here at 12 Grimmauld Place, he didn't speak much. His once always smiling lips barely turning up any longer. It was sad and I often sat with him asking him questions about his new products. The only time he was somewhat happy was when he was talking about his shop.

I fill my plate with two slices of toast and jam, and fill myself up a cup of tea. Harry was already chowing down when he states, "I think I want to go back. I'll have to finish my N.E.W.T.s if I want to become an Auror."

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea that Minerva is inviting your-" Mrs. Weasley was cut off by Ron slamming his fists on the dark wooden table. He stood up abruptly, creating the bench to move back and me to nearly fall.

"I'm just so glad you all are so happy about going back there." His voice was raising, his once childish voice now deepened with age and war. His hands were balled into fists and his cheeks were getting red with anger.

This wasn't the first time Ron had had an outburst like this. The entire Weasley family had taken the war and Fred's death horribly. While Arthur and the older boys put their time into rebuilding the Burrow, Molly began cooking and learning new housework spells and enchantments; doing whatever they could to remind themselves life was still going on around them. George immersed himself in his store, creating new and improved toys and tricks. He cried a lot, not in front of people or his family, but alone late at night. Our rooms are next to one another and sometimes I hear him. Now Ron, Ron was angry. He was angry at Voldemort, he was angry at the Death Eaters, he was just angry in general. He hated that he lost his brother.

Molly didn't really know how to control Ron at this point and whenever she tried, he just got angrier. So now she bids a farewell and leaves through the floo with Arthur. It hurt them to see Ron like this. I grab hold of his hand and squeeze. He squeezes back, a little too hard and I try not to flinch. "I know it's going to be hard, Ron. It's going to be hard for all of us..." Before I could continue, he cuts me off. By now, Harry, Ginny, and George sneak out. Knowing that only I would be able to talk Ron through this.

_I wish they had stayed. I wish they knew. _"Was your brother murdered? NO!" We both stood next to the table, the room was quiet except for the faint hum from outside. Ron was shouting and I knew I needed to quiet him down.

"I-I know. But even then, my parents are still-" I stop as Ron's hands grip my forearms. After a year on the run and only a few months since the end of the war, I was still skinnier than an eighteen-year-old should probably be and Ron's long fingers fit around my entire forearm. He squeezed them tight and shook me hard. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Your parents are still alive! Sure they don't bloody well know you're alive but you are and So. Are. They. You don't know how this feels Hermione!" I flinch at his words, his fingers still laced around my skin. They burned and ached and tears fell from my eyes.

Like always, Ron seems to notice his anger getting the best of him too late, and after seeing my tears, he lets go. I try not to flinch as he wraps his arms around him and pulls me into his chest. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry, I love you." I flinch at his words. _I love you was like a death trap. I couldn't hear the words without thinking pain would follow. _I inhale and exhale slowly, regaining my cool and knowing he just lost control. Again. I wiggle from his grip and we sit down on the bench.

"Ron," my voice is soft, barely above a whisper. This level is good, this level I could control. Anything higher and my voice might crack, my frightened interior might show. "I know what happened at Hogwarts is still engraved in your mind. It's engraved in all of ours. But, we need to move forward." _Fred would want us to move forward, _I don't add that aloud. "If you don't want to return, that's okay! Like McGonagall said, it isn't mandatory." I'm hoping my soft will sooth Ron like it normally does.

He sighs and takes my hands, gently this time, and I know he's calmer now. "But you and Harry are going." He doesn't ask this because he knows it's a statement. I simply nod. He sighs again and stands up, pacing.

I do not interrupt him during this, I knew he needed time to think about what he wanted to do. Instead, I watch him. He was so tall now, so built, no longer a scrawny orange haired boy. The war had changed him like it changed all of us. His once happy and silly voice was replaced by a stern and annoyed, more often than not, one. His smile, although was real at times, just masked his mean exterior. _When he screams at me, grabs my arms, punches me-_ "I'm going to go." I flinch at his voice, being awakened by my thoughts. Confused for only a moment by what was going on.

"Huh?" I ask, standing up to be closer to his height.

He smiles at me, and my heart calms down. "I'm going to attend my eighth year along with you and Harry." I force a smile. "What made you change your mind?"

He shrugs as he pulls away. "I just want to be closer to you I guess." He smiles and my stomach drops. I felt sick.


	2. II

Happy Friday! Hope you all had a good week, I know I'm thankful for the weekend. CrazyPhenom, not totally evil per-say. However I am expressing my dislike for him throughout the story haha.

Hope you all enjoy!

~JK Rowling owns all this and I sadly own nothing~

* * *

The rest of the week passes by quickly without any issues. In the letter each student received, it was stated that the eighth years would be eligible to try out for Quidditch. This perked up Ron's mood and he was almost normal. Almost. In Ginny's letter it was also written that she was Gryffindor's captain which sent her bouncing around 12 Grimmauld Place for hours. So after discovering this, Ron, Ginny, and Harry spent most of the week practicing the game whenever they were given a chance. I however, busied myself with reading and house work. I loved my friends to death, but I was not going to sit and watch them practice when I knew I'd spend the school year watching them play.

I decided to use the opportunity of an empty house in order to do a thorough cleaning of the space. It was a lot cleaner than when we first moved in, I'll give it that. However it was still dark and gloomy and more often than not, dusty. So that Saturday while the boys and Ginny were out, they had even gotten George to join them, I thought it best to spend the day cleaning.

It was warm and I changed from my jeans and tee to a part of cotton shorts and a thin tank top. I did not worry about my bruises. Kreacher had already seen them and swore he would not tell anyone. And in case anyone decided to come home early, I created an enchantment to hide the bruises.

It took months, however I've almost mastered it. It does have two flaws though. First, although the enchantment hid my bruises from being seen, those who had already seen them and knew they were there, could still see them. For instance, while Harry and Fred would be blind to the dark splotches of blue and purple, Ginny and Ron could see them clear as day. Ginny was the only other person who knew. And although she protested often, she kept the secret a secret. The second flaw was it did not last long and it needed reapplying.

Something else I had been working on was enchanting muggle objects, which would normally need electricity to run, to work without it. _God, trying to explain electricity to the Weasley's had been a nightmare for both Harry and myself. _Recently I enchanted a muggle stereo to work. Kreacher loved the "music box", as he called it. I loved it too, since it gave me an opportunity to go into muggle London for new CD's. Now they had smaller, portable stereos. However I didn't really understand those and plus you needed a computer to put the music inside of them. Which we did not have. So I stuck with the music box and CD's.

"You don't mind that we covered up Mrs. Black's portrait?" Hermione asks the small house elf after the two of them quietly passed by the portrait. Even covered, if she was woken up she would scream bloody murder.

Kreacher nods his head slowly as they enter the drawing room. "Kreacher does not mind too much," he states in his dark, grim voice. She had grown accustom to the sound of him, even more cheerful than before, he still sounded incredibly dark. "Kreacher thinks we should find a way to remove the Mistress off the wall. Kreacher thinks she will be happier in the attic away from the sight of you all." Hermione nods, noting to research how to remove her safely.

The hours pass by without any interruption. With Kreacher's help, I managed to clean the drawing room, kitchen, and dining room. All the bathrooms were cleaned, along with the three guest rooms. I left the occupied bedrooms alone, since I was tired and wasn't planning on cleaning up my friends' messes. By the time the rest of the household came back, I already had my bath, cleaned up and was near the fireplace reading. They came in rowdy and hollering.

"Don't you dare make a mess in any room but your own!" I bellowed. "Kreacher and I spent all day making this house livable again!"

The next morning, we decided to head into Diagon Alley to buy our books and help George run his store. He always accepted our help, and I was pretty sure he enjoyed our company there. Ron and Harry helped George man the front of the store: Talking to customers, helping kids find new toys, selling anything and everything they could. Ginny and I managed the storage room. It was a mess and we managed to straighten up the place and get everything in order before George told us we were free to live our lives. We laugh and just as we leave, Angelina Johnson slips inside. She greets us warmly, then heads straight to George making him grin like a madman.

The first place we hit is Flourish and Blotts. After the war ended, many of the shops from Diagon Alley resumed their businesses. Although slow at first, the fact that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was still doing well helped draw customers from their homes back into the streets of London. We buy our new books, but have them sent to 12 Grimmauld Place so we wouldn't have to lug around a bunch of books on our trip. While Ron, Harry, and Ginny stopped into Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was booming, I stayed within the book store.

I searched the shelves for anything I had not yet read, wanting to stock up on a few fun books while I could. Reading spells and enchantment books were always a way to knock out a Sunday afternoon, however, there were still times I enjoyed a good mystery or corny romance novel.

Turning the corner, I run straight into Blaise Zambini; an Italian boy who I'd grown up with. He was a Slytherin, who pretty much stayed under the radar until the previous year. Ron had saved him from the burning Room of Requirements while Harry had saved Draco. Since the last time I saw him, he seemed to have grown another few inches. He towered over me. He also seemed to put on some weight, the good kind, that came along when you no longer had to worry about being crushed underneath the weight of being a Death Eater. "My apologies miss." The Italian purrs. Then, realizing he was speaking to me, he smiles. "Ah! Granger, pleasant seeing you here. Not too surprising however." He chuckles to himself. I did not move, I was a bit shocked at his normal exterior.

Though we never had any issues at Hogwarts, he was still a Pureblood Slytherin. I had just figured he hated me. "No worries, I should have payed more attention to where I was walking." I attempt a smile. If he was being polite, why couldn't I? I notice at once the stack of school books in his arm, many of the same ones we had been looking for earlier. I cock my head to side. "School books?" I question, motioning towards his arm.

He grins again, it was strangely pleasant seeing the dark skinned Slytherin smile. He had a nice smile, which lit up his face. For a moment I let myself wonder if all the Slytherins would look that nice when they smiled. I mentally hit myself, what a stupid thing to think. "Yeah! Got the letter from old McGonagall earlier this week. Figured I might as well go back, finish my education. You know?" I did know. I nod and bid my farewell. He smiles again, calling out he'd see me around. What a strange turn of events, I thought while meeting up with my friends out front.

I needed new robes, since my old uniform had become too big for me, so while Ginny and me went into Madam Malkin's, Harry and Ron said they would catch up with us when we were finished. Since Ginny had perfectly good robes, she just kept me company. While we waited, I told her about my meeting with the Slytherin.

"That's odd," she laughs. "I wonder what other snakes will be attending Hogwarts for their eighth year."

I nod as I hold my arms out to get my measurements taken. I had to strip down to my tank top and Ginny frowns at the finger marks on my skin. I give her a knowing look and I know she won't ask about it. She knew I hated talking about it. Instead, we talk about the upcoming year.

"Do you think many students will come back for their eighth year?" Ginny asks. I cringe as the gray haired woman pricks me with a pin.

"Sorry dear, your fault for moving." I roll my eyes at the woman but meet Ginny's eyes in the mirror.

"I'm not really sure. I don't really think so though. Many are still out of the country I believe." Ginny nods, biting her lip and suddenly becoming far away. I knew she was thinking back to the war. To the final battle. When Harry had come back in Hagrid's arms, pronounced dead. And then when Harry showed he was still alive and fought Voldemort. And Fred's death. It was all too much sometimes.

After I paid for my robes, Ginny and I met the boys outside where we decided to get some ice cream at the local ice cream parlor. The weather was wonderful outside, and I was hoping the treat would brighten Ginny's mood. When we were all on our second bowl, George and Angelina joined us.


	3. III

Hallo all, hope you had a good Valentine's day. I went and saw 50 Shades with some friends. It was alright, quite funny when picturing Edward Cullen and Bella Swan as the characters. Just a reminder, the subject of self harm is going to be throughout this story and it starts in this chapter. This subject can be quite hard on people and if you're uncomfortable with the subject, please don't continue reading! I do not want this is be a trigger for anymore. Later in this story Hermione will get help for this problem and if any one of you is struggling with this problem, you should get help soon. As a struggling self harmer for six years, I've been there. The good times, the bad times, the painful ones. But it does get better.

~Rowling owns this wonderful world we all wish we lived in~

* * *

The month of August passes by quickly. September 1st was the next day and I'm running around the house, making sure everyone's things are in order. It's not that I was afraid I'd forget something, I was just afraid they would.

"Hermione! We packed for Hogwarts just fine when you weren't around." Ginny laughs. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the drawing room, near the fire. Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess and Ginny kept looking over Harry's shoulder. Trying to get him to win.

"Stop cheating!" Ron whines as Ginny convinces Harry to move his piece a certain way. I glance into the room, look around frantically, and then back out. "Hermione! Come in and sit with us!" Ron calls for me. I bite my lip, knowing if I don't, he'll get angry.

"But guys, I feel like we're missing something! Did you all pack your-" Before I could even ask, they all bellow a "Yes!" towards me. I frown but accept my defeat and sit next to Ron on the floor. He smiles and rests a hand on my knee, squeezing it a bit too hard. I bite my lip to prevent myself from cringing.

_Who was this Hermione I had become? _I wonder. I never used to be this way. I was never so dependent on everyone around me. Sure there were times when I was afraid, but then I'd rationalize and realize there was nothing to be truly afraid of. So why? Why did I become this scared and timid girl. I was eighteen, no longer a child. By wizard law, I was an adult, so why had I gone backwards instead of forwards?

_I'm lying on my back. The floor beneath me is neither hard nor soft, It's just there. To my left there's a giant window letting in the faint sunlight from outside. At my feet there are bystanders standing there. Watching. An older woman with black hair stares at me with a blank expression. A younger male stands next to her. He had pale blonde hair, and even paler skin, A pain suddenly emerges on my left forearm and I cry out. Tears sting my eyes and my voice echoes, bouncing off the walls of the once quiet room. A thin woman sits on top of me, holding me down. Screaming horrible words at me, calling me unmentionable names. I cry harder but no one is there to save me. No one. _

That night I stare and face my mirror. The Weasley's and Harry had already said goodnight, we'd have an early morning tomorrow. But I could not sleep, woken up by nightmares of that day at Malfoy Manor. I cringe now, just thinking about it.

In the mirror, I am paler than normal. Which is strange since it was the end of summer. But my pale skin is stretched across thin arms and legs. I was losing more weight: From stress, from nerves, from being too tired to want to leave my bed. Take your pick. Without my shirt hiding away my skin, I pass my fingertips over my collarbones, my hip bones, my ribcage. I was nearly a walking skeleton. Would I ever be better?

_Stupid little mudblood, _Bellatrix Lestrange spits in my face as she carves into my skin. _Stupid ungrateful girl, _Ron mutters as he shakes me harder. I flinch. Never had I felt so alone.

Harry had Ginny. Ginny had Harry. My parents were still off in Australia and I didn't even know where to start looking for them. And Ron, Ron was already part of the problem. So why couldn't I just break things off with him? _He needs you Hermione. He's gone through so much. He is still going through so much. _These are the things my reflection tells me. I frown but nod my head. Agreeing with the sullen girl staring back at me.

_But what about me? I'm hurting too. _These are the things I ask the mirror.

The girl smiles, very small. Just a quick flick of the corner of her mouth. And she picks up the thin razor blade that was hidden between the pages of her favorite book. A muggle book. A book wizards would never think to touch. _You know what to do. You let yourself control the pain. _The girl in the mirror is smart. So much smarter than the same girl standing in front of it. I inhale and exhale.

Touching the skin above my right hip, I run my fingers along the lines already marring my skin. The silvery scars, the scabby recent cuts. With the razor, I open up my flesh. Like I have done so many times already.

"Wake up, Hermione. Wake up." I could hear my name being called, a gentle hand shaking me awake lightly. I awake with a start, pulling the blankets up to my chest. Afraid the blood had seeped through, afraid someone would see what I did. Opening my eyes I see a veil of red hair, a pair of concerned brown eyes. _Ginny. _

"Sorry if I frightened you." She frowns. She takes a step back as I sit up.

"What time is it?" I ask as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Late!" Ginny says as if she had just remembered the reason she came into my room. _Shit. _I hop out of bed, letting Ginny know I'll only be a minute. She nods and leaves. When the door shuts behind her, I lock it. Pulling out a pair of faded jeans, I slip them on and tuck the bottoms into my boots. Lifting off my night shirt, I toss it to the ground and examine my skin.

Above my hip, blood had smeared and crusted over. It was a mess and I hastily clean it up, bandaging it quickly. Throwing on a simple t-shirt, I pull my jacket on over that and manage to get my hair into a decent bun on the top of my head. I didn't look too terrible. Just tired, but I was always tired.

I leave the comforts of my bedroom behind and head downstairs towards the kitchen. "There she is!" Harry grins at me as I slip onto the bench.

"Sorry! I didn't sleep well last night." I say quickly grabbing a piece of toast with jam.

Ron looks concerned, I try not to cringe. "Why?" I shrug as I bite into the toast.

"Not too sure. Probably a combination of nightmares and being nervous about today." I force a laugh and hope the subject will drop. I hated talking about my nightmares, no matter who I was talking to. It works since he doesn't say anything more. The group of us sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments until I jump up.

"Come on! We don't want to be late. Let's go!" With every move I make, pain sears up my side. I ignore it though. Just like I always ignored the pain from my arms.

Our belongings were already in the drawing room so we all head over to our things and take a hold of them. "Bye Kreacher!" We all yell out.

"Please keep the house in order!" Harry calls.

"Be nice to George!" I remind the house elf.

"Don't touch my room!" Ron groans.

"We'll miss you!" Ginny giggles, so she wasn't left out. Kreacher moseys into the room, looking nearly relieved that we were leaving. I didn't blame him, we were a rowdy bunch at times. It was part of our charm, at least that's what I tried to tell myself.

And with that, the group of us apparate to King's Cross Station.

Platform 9 ¾, it was strange to be back but still so wonderful. Ron, Harry, and I find a compartment quickly. Ginny says she'd see us later, kisses Harry a quick peck on the lips, and goes off to find her friends.

I look out the window, watching young students saying their goodbyes to their parents. I missed when life was so simple, before Hogwarts and magic. "You okay 'Mione?" Harry's voice fills the room. I look away from the window.

I smile. "Just remembering our first years." I laugh. "We never had it easy, did we?"

"You were such a snob." Ron laughs, retelling and mimicking my voice when we first met on the Hogwarts train seven years ago. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Uhm, let's not forget who was a git to me and made me so upset I spent my entire day in the girl's lavatory!" I exclaim.

Harry cringes. "Oh, geez. Remember when I stuck my want up that troll's nose?" We laugh and reminisce as the train pulls away.

"A school year without worrying about Voldemort threats, games that could kill us, and soul sucking dementors. I surely hope it isn't too boring." I laugh. Ron moves his bag, unintentionally hitting the night old cuts on my skin. _For you Hermione, it won't be. _


	4. IV

Fingers crossed I have a snow day tomorrow. Honestly my school needs a snow day so badly. Anyway, if anyone has netflix or wants to go onto there is a unofficial autobiography of J.K. Rowling and it's really fantastic. I watched it last night and it honestly motivated me so much I wanted to just write an entire book right then and there. Course I'd need a wonderful idea first.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~JK Rowling owns all of this world~

* * *

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" A familiar frantic voice fills the air of the compartment as the door slides open. Standing in the doorway was none other than Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" I smile and stand to hug him. It had been so long since we'd seen anyone from our year. Although Ron gives a face as I hug Neville, I ignore him. "Have you seen anyone else from our year?" I ask as we sit down. He takes the seat next to Harry. They end up doing a slightly strange handshake I've never seen before. I roll my eyes, _boys are so strange. _

Neville mutters a 'hallo' to Ron, who was still giving him a slight stink eye, making this whole ordeal more and more awkward by the minute. I elbow Ron who in return pinches my left side hard. Harry and Neville do not notice, already in conversation. "I haven't. Honestly I don't think any other Gryffindors are coming back this year. I've spoken to Dean and Seamus. They've already gotten jobs, started their lives." I frown. It would be so strange without them.

"I know Zambini is coming back." I mention to Neville who looks confused. It was quite a funny look. Neville had grown up so much in the past couple years, no longer hidden beneath baby fat and buck teeth. He was handsome-tall, acne free, teeth of normal size. That baby fat had turned into muscle-much like Harry's skinniness had bulked up as did Ron's. It was one of the things I hated about Ron's transformation from child to adult. There was once a time I could hold my own against in him a fight (a fist fight that is). But now? I wouldn't last five minutes.

I laugh, retelling a confused Neville about my experience earlier that August when I met the dark skinned Slytherin in the book store. "I wonder what other Slytherins are coming back. You don't think-"

He didn't even have to answer. We all knew who he was meaning. "I'm not quite sure." This was Harry. He had spent so much time lately with Arthur Weasley, he knew most of the secrets that were hidden from the Prophet. "I know his father is doing some time in Azkaban. But Draco? I'm not sure."

"Well if he comes back, the ferret better stay away from us." This was Ron.

I huff and roll my eyes. "Honestly Ronald, can't we stop this house feuding? Let bygones be bygones?"

Ron just kind of looked at me, a peculiar expression crossing his lips. I smack my face lightly. "Ah, muggle expression. Can't we just let the past be in the past and look forward to the future?" Ron just stared at me.

"Do you not remember what happened at-"

I cut him off. "I know. Okay? I know. I just want this year to go swimmingly and not have to worry about the lions trying to kill the snakes." At this moment, Ginny walks in, a dreamy Luna following behind her. Luna takes a seat beside me and Ginny fits between Harry and Neville.

"Speaking of snakes," Ginny says not knowing anything of what we were just talking about but probably being able to guess. "I just saw a compartment full of Eighth Years." She says, kissing Harry on the cheek. Ron groans and I mentally prepare a fight that would probably break out between him and me later from this conversation.

"Who's back? How many?" Harry questions. To me it seemed like he wanted the same kind of year as me.

Ginny frowns for a moment then looks towards Luna. Luna perks up, being able to help. "Four, same as you lions."

Ginny nods. "I remember seeing Draco, Blaise...hmm... one girl,"

"Pansy?" I wonder aloud.

Ginny nods. "Yes her! And there was one more Slytherin boy..."

"Theodore Nott!" Luna exclaims. Five pairs of eyes fall on her, kind of confused on her happy exclamation. "Sorry," she chews on her lip. "I just remember him. He used to visit the Thestrals." She nods, lost in her own thoughts. Her and Neville begin a conversation of their own and the four of us turn towards one another.

"Alright so four of us, and four of them. Any word on Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" I ask. The other three shake their heads. I nod and lean my head back against the padded seat. I was still quite tired. Whether it be from lack of sleep, surplus of nightmares, or everything in between.

"Anything off the trolley kids?" The elder woman who we had come so accustom to pushing the sweets trolley had unfortunately passed away the previous year. The woman who replaced her seemed to be in her thirties, raven colored hair pulled back, a friendly smile plastered on her face. The group of us buy a few items, knowing if we wanted to stay away for the entire train ride we'd need the sugar.

By the time the train had rolled into the Hogsmeade Station, the sun was set and the sky was littered with glowing stars. The six of us had already changed into our robes and were making our way off the train before many of the younger years were to follow. As Hagrid bellowed for the new first years, the rest of us were ushered towards the right by this year's Prefects, the Head Girl and the Head Boy. I followed the others as we headed towards the black carriages. Since the night was clear, the top to the carriage was off, letting the cool breeze dance around us.

In front of each carriage was a Thestral, the creature Luna had mentioned earlier. They were sort of like horses only they had wings and they looked sickly skinny no matter how well fed they were. While the younger generations stared in wonder as the carriages moved on their own, only those who had witnessed death first hand knew the truth. Knew the skeletal creatures who pulled the carriage. The winding path led us through the trees and I stared straight ahead, both nervous and excited to see the castle. Before long, Hogwarts appeared.

The six of us grew quiet, all staring in awe at the building in front of us. I remember my first year, being so in awe and nervous and jittery. I remember the year after that, growing more and more afraid. So afraid that I didn't take the time to memorize the vast castle. Memories the staircases, and hidden hallways, and the grounds, and everything. I didn't realize I'd ever need to commit the picture to memory. But if this was the last time I was seeing the building for the first time. I was going to memorize every brick.

Hogwarts was rebuilt mainly the way it had been before. Perhaps it was even grander than before. Sure, there were areas where rubble still lay in bunches, and there were still some scorch marks on the grass. But the building was still beautiful. It was definitely bigger now. Perhaps they had added a few more rooms, a few more floors. "I can't believe we're back." Neville whispers. He was staring up too. We all were.

Inside, we get to head straight into the Great Hall. The last time we had been here, dead bodies of loved ones had been laid out so their loved ones could cry without anyone judging. Now, it was rebuilt. No evidence that a great war had once brought this place down to the ground. We sit in the middle of the long Gryffindor table. In front of us was the professor's tables. Snape was missing and McGonagall was the new Headmistress. It was strange. Ron, Harry, and many others were quiet as we sat awaiting the first years. Many of us just needed to take the place in. I look towards the Slytherin table unconsciously.

Malfoy, Pansy, Zambini, and Theo sit together. Malfoy looks pained to be sitting there, but he looked good. Better than the frightened boy who appeared in his skin the last time I saw him. Zambini looked the same as he did when we spoke in Diagon Alley. Pansy looked older, less pale, less snobby. And Theo? He just looked like Theo. I had never really payed attention to the brunette Slytherin.

"-ione. Hermione. HERMIONE!" Hearing name being nearly shouted, I turn to my left, breaking the daze I had found myself in.

"Sorry, lost in thought." I say shaking my head. Ron rolls his eyes at me and I frown. "What's up?" I ask him, gently. _Please don't be mad at me. _

But Ron does not answer, because in that moment the doors to the Great Hall open and in walks a bunch of eleven-year-olds. They looked a mixture of exited, nervous, frightened, and bold. I laugh as we point out which ones looked like us on our first day. I laugh as I see a young girl with large frizzy red hair. Looking to be a cross between Ginny and myself. "Oh god," Ginny laughs. "Let's hope your children don't turn out that way." The group around me laughs and I fake a smile. Ron grins wide at me and hugs my side, unintentionally hitting the cuts on my skin. I try to remain come. But Ron takes it the wrong way and gives me a disgusted look and returns to looking at the front of the room. _I wish he wouldn't just assume things. _I sigh and give my attention as the sorting hat begins to sing his new song.

He sings about the victory of the war and how this year was meant for new beginnings, rivalries to end, and for us once and for all to get along. I hoped the hat was right.

McGonagall, who once read the names of the students was now given to the new transfiguation professor. She was also the head of Gryffindors. I believe her name was Elena Higgens. She was a pretty woman, somewhere in her late fourties it seemed. She had long dark red hair which was braided. And even in the braid her hair nearly reached the floor. She was petite but tall. Reminding me slightly of the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy.

The boys were whispering, Ginny was trying to hush them, and I wanted nothing more then to just go to sleep. I put my head in my hands, telling myself I would start to pay attention when McGonagall was speaking. "Is that Draco Malfoy staring at you?" I hear a very low whisper to my left and I turn to face a plump girl with a pixie hair cut. She nods over towards the Slytherins and I meet the eyes of the blonde Slytherin for only a moment before he looks away.

"Strange." I tell the unknown girl and then turn my attention as McGonagall began to speak.

"Good Evening and welcome those new and old to another year at Hogwarts. I am happy to announce that this should be a very quiet year. As long as certain students stay in line." She seemed to look straight at Harry, Ron, and myself and the room fills with laughter. Older students knowing exactly who she was talking about and new students just laughing along because of nerves. I could feel my face turning bright red. "I am Minerva McGonagall and I will be your Headmistress for this year at Hogwarts! I would like to inform you of a few off limits areas you may happen to stumble upon throughout your year. And if that happens, turn right back around. They're restricted for a reason." Again she seemed to look straight at us.

As she went on to explain the areas restricted, she spoke right to Harry, Ron, and I. _Trust me, _I wanted to tell her, _I'm hoping for this to be a quiet year as well. _When she concluded she smiled. "After the feast, I do ask for the Eighth Years to meet with me so I can discuss where you'll be living for your final school year. Enjoy everyone."

With that, the tables filled with food and chatter arose throughout the hall. I turned towards Ron, Harry, and Neville. "What do you think she meant by where we'll be living?" Neville asked slightly frantic. "Wouldn't we just be staying in Gryffindor Tower?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I honestly have no idea."


	5. V

Anyone else sick of the snow and cold and just want spring? Because I am. I'm also currently snowed in at my dorm so that could be the cause of my bitterness hahaha. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it:)

~JK Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter Universe.

* * *

The feast seemed to last forever. Or perhaps it was just that, as an Eighth Year, I was quite concerned about the rooming arrangements. Finally, and I mean finally, the feast was over and McGonagall announced each house would follow the Prefects to their house dormitories. Harry said goodbye to Ginny and we all walked over to McGonagall. Standing around her were the other Eighth Years.

Besides the four Slytherin there seemed to be two from Ravenclaw (Sue Li and Anthony Goldstein) and two from Hufflepuff (Megan Jones and Ernest Macmillan). When we joined the group, McGonagall smiles. "Good Evening you twelve. I know this past year has been probably the hardest on your year and I'm glad you all have come back." She looks at the Slytherins as she says the last part earnestly. I could see Theo and Pansy blushing slightly. Malfoy was looking at the floor and Zambini nodded. "I'm sure you're all wondering about why I've called you all over."

At this we all nod. "Very well. Now I know not all of you will be happy about this but please let me get through everything before anyone objects. Do we all understand?" She asks. We all nod our heads. "Good," she smiles. "Now with the incoming of new First Years there was simply no room to squeeze you twelve in. Knowing this, we decided this would be an excellent time to promote house unity." I could tell Ron was about to make a comment but I nudge him before he could open his mouth.

"We've added an extra tower onto the building on the east side of the building. There we've set up three dormitories. Four boys in each of the two boy dormitories and the four of you girls in the remaining one. You twelve will share the tower and common room just as you had in previous years. I am trying this out with you twelve because you all should understand the need for house unity more than anyone else in this school and more importantly, we just didn't have room for you." You could tell a few people wanted to speak their minds. "Alright, now any questions?" At once voices rose into the air.

I could hear Ron's and Harry's high protests, Sue Li complaining, Megan and Anthony wishing they hadn't come back. McGonagall listened for a few moments before cutting everyone off with a silencing spell. "Listen," Her voice is strict no longer playing the role of friendly Headmistress. "Honestly, this feuding between you all has gone on long enough. You all will learn to deal with this and I speak for the rest of the professors when I say we all could not care less what your arguments will be. You either deal with this situation, or you can drop out." Releasing the silencing spell no one speaks.

"Alright, I'll take you to the room." The twelve of us follow quietly. Whispers could be heard from some people but I just ignored them. It was a good concept, I'll give it that. We should be the ones to demonstration house unity, I just didn't really enjoy that fact that we'd be rooming with a bunch of snakes. But, if Zambini could change, why couldn't they all? And plus, none of the Slytherins complained, they just dropped their heads. Were they trying to leave their past behind them?

We follow McGonagall up a staircase and at the top was a portrait of a young girl hanging in a tree. She looked to be around eight or nine, with long black hair and a pretty yellow dress on. When we approached she swung herself off the tree branch and came over to inspect us. "The password right now is 'Melaloo Chew'. I'm warning you all now she likes to switch the password quite often. If she decides to change it, she'll warn you in the morning. And if you forget, recite 'inviso' and the name will appear within the water there." She points to the area of the painting and I memorize both names with ease.

"Another thing, since there are eight boys, we've assigned four in each. Ronald, Neville, Blaise and Ernest you will be in the room closest to the stairs. And Harry, Draco, Theo, and Anthony you will be in the one farthest from the stairs." I watch as Malfoy and Harry exchange a look. This might be quite an interesting year after all. "Now, any questions?" We all knew she didn't want us to ask anything so we all stay silent. "Very well, goodnight." And with that she leaves, leaving the twelve of us to stand there, slightly stunned.

"Well, might as well head in." Harry says and turns towards the door. "Melaloo Chew." The tiny child giggles as she opens the door. Inside we step into a circular room. On our left were three huge stain glass windows from the floor to the ceiling. In front of them were two black leather chairs and a wooden table settled between. Behind them was a wall lined with bookshelves accompanied with a couch and coffee table. On the opposite side was another few chairs and tables. A giant stone fireplace was the right and a few other chairs were nestled in front of the room. Straight ahead were two staircases. On the left, lead to the boy's dormitories. And two the right, was the girl's. Sue Li's face lights up as she rushes over to the bookshelf. Zambini nods taking a seat in one of the chair in front of the fire. I did not get a chance to speak with Ron nor Harry since they, annoyed, bid me a goodnight and headed straight to their rooms. No less complaining about their living situations.

"Better keep your dogs on their leashes, Granger. Or they might just get away from you." Malfoy's voice echoes across the room and I turn to find him taking a seat near the fireplace. I turn to him and roll my eyes.

"I see your remarks have yet to improve with age. What a pity." I frown and see a small smirk rise to Theo's and Pansy's lips. Zambini bursts out laughing, and Malfoy lets out a string of curses aimed towards them. When I look back I see the room has emptied, everyone already making their way to bed. "Night snakes," I call turning towards my staircase.

Halfway up the stairs, I hear footsteps trailing behind me. "Granger?" I stop when my name is called and turn to find Pansy has caught up with me. "Sorry about Draco. He's a lot nicer when he wants to be." She laughs awkwardly. I just stare at her.

"Pansy, we've spent years hating one another. Why are you talking to me as if you haven't wanted me dead for the past seven?" I say. I might have been cruel, however I was tired: I had a long day, boys were being annoying, and I just wanted to sleep.

Instead of a smart remark I suspect from the Slytherin girl, a smile appears. "Hating someone has gotten boring. Wouldn't you say?" I lean against the wall, hearing her out. "I just figured, since we're supposed to promote this whole house unity thing, and since we'll be living alongside one another we might as well try, you know, being friends."

A laugh escapes my mouth before I could stop it and I nod my head. "You could be right." I say and we start to walk the stairs. "But I haven't forgiven you for wanting us to give up Harry last year." We continue walking and the Slytherin nods.

"I'd be pretty confused if you weren't."

* * *

The next morning I spend a little extra time on getting ready; using the few spells I had taught myself to control the wild hair. After nearly forty-five minutes the bushy mane was now smoothed into soft curls. There was a bathroom right across from the girl's bedroom and when Sue comes in, she helps me apply some makeup. "Hermione you coming? I think Ron and Harry are waiting for you." I hear Megan call up the stairs. I grab my bag I had already packed the night before and rush down the stairs.

"Morning boys." I smile and throw an arm around each of their necks.

Ron laughs and Harry smiles. "Someone's chipper this morning." I smile and we head out the portrait door. I listen for the young girl to change the password bit she didn't.

"I don't know why, I just have a good feeling about this year. Pansy spoke with me last night and she wants to be friends and-"

"Are you kidding me 'Mione? She wanted to give Harry up to Voldemort!" Ron's voice echos as we head downstairs into the Great Hall.

"Yes and she said she'd apologize!" I remark.

Harry nods. "She actually did this morning right before you came out Ron. She was very nice about it, for knowing she's a Slytherin. I accepted it. I mean, come on, everyone was scared." He shrugs and Ron's face turns red with anger.

"I can't believe you two are already acting friendly with _them._" He sounded so disgusted.

"I'm just trying to get through this year. Plus McGonagall is counting on us to promote this house unity thing. Even last night after Draco and Theo came into the room they were surprisingly pleasant. Malfoy even thanked me for saving his arse last year. He said Zambini was going to-"

"He did, he did." Grumbled Ron. I roll my eyes as we sit down for breakfast. Ginny was already waiting for us and she grins happily, asking us about our living arrangements. Ron stays quiet as Harry and I chat easily with the other Gryffindors around us.

"How many classes are you taking this year?" Harry asks me.

I check over my schedule. "Seven," I watch their mouth gape open. I laugh, "I know, I know. It's a lot. But if this is my last year of school..." I trail off and this makes Ron laugh. Finally he was going to stop being moody.

"You're such a dork "Mione." Everyone seems to relax when Ron's mood shifts. Didn't he notice he was slowly turning into a time bomb?

"That's accurate." I grab another piece of toast and stand. "And this dork as got to get to class. Anyone else have Muggle Studies this morning?" I ask them.

They all give me a strange look. "You realize you're a muggle born. You basically know everything to do this muggles..." Ginny says slowly. As if I had someone forgotten my linage. I laugh.

"I know that. But I decided to take the class anyone. I was thinking, maybe, maybe I'd someday become a teacher at the school. And Muggle Studies was one of the classes I was thinking about teaching." They all stared at me. "It's not such a shocker I'd want to!" I laugh and bid them farewell.

I head to the first floor and walk with a group of Seventh Years. Many ask me question I really didn't want to answer but I decided to humor them anyway. When we walk into the classroom, I sit near the leftmost side. The desks sat two and I managed to select an empty one. However within a minute after I took my seat, Theo Nott joins me.

I think I was making him uncomfortable because I was just sort of staring. "Hallo Hermione." He says. I was being rude but I was kind of shocked. "You're surprised I see. I needed an extra class and decided I needed to educate myself. Because, you know, what If I fall for a muggle or something you know? I might as well know what a toaster is." He says with a slight smirk and I laugh.

"Sorry for being rude. It's Theodore right?" I ask. Since I have never really spoke with the Slytherin before, I didn't know how to address him.

"Theo's fine." And with that he brings his attention to the front of the classroom. The professor in front greets us all warmly. She was an older woman with graying hair. She was plump and short, reminding me briefly of Mrs. Weasley. If Mrs. Weasley had gray hair that is.

After she introduces herself, she dives right into the basics. We were starting off with a few famous icons we should know about to help us. Some I knew and some I didn't. I notice Theo wrote down everything the professor says and I admire his drive for the class. It still made me a little confused he was taking the class, but I knew after a few classes I'd get used to him.

My next class of the day was Potions. Everyone was taking the class so it was just going to be the twelve of us Eighth Years. As I walked to the dungeons with Theo, he asked me a few questions about the muggle world. I did my best to answer them to the best of my abilities, admitting I was a little confused here and there since half of my life was basically in the wizard world. When we go into the room, everyone else was filing into the room as well. I took a seat near the front, per usual, and before any Gryffindor could slide into the seat next to me, Zambini took the seat.

"Dude what the hell." This was Ron as he stood in front of the desk. I could feel my face turning bright red with embarrassment. _Why oh why did he need to act this way? _

"Thought you'd be sitting next to Harry, mate. And to tell you the truth, if Hermione should have any partner for the class, she should have someone who's at the same level of intellect. Wouldn't you agree?" Zambini spoke with ease and had a hint of a smile as he stared at Ron.

Ron of the other hand was getting red in the face, wanting to blow up. "Are you fu-" However before Ron could finish, Professor Slughorn walked into the front of the classroom, announcing everyone should take their seats. Harry dragged Ron over to the other side of the room and I could hear a few snickers from behind me. Glancing back, I could see Malfoy and Theo muttered to each other. _This was going to a long class period. _

After hell potions, we had a lunch break which I avoided by stating I needed to look something up in the library. Ron complained but I said it had to do with finding a way to removed Mrs. Black from off the wall. I knew Ron wouldn't skip lunch, so I left him with Harry, who gave me a look like _Are you seriously going to leave him with me? _Before anyone objected I nearly ran to the comforts of the books.

My last class of the day was Alchemy. I knew I was going to be overloaded this year but I found comfort in the distraction. Like my other two classes of the day, I was momentarily surprised when a Slytherin slide into the seat next to mind. And even more surprising was when I looked over and met a pair of gray eyes. I tense, unintentionally and I watch as Malfoy's stoic expression turns into a frown.

"If you'd like me to move..." He didn't finish but he started to gather his things. I glanced around the room, everyone already speaking to one another.

"No, it's fine. Sorry. Old habits I guess." I say quickly. Looking more closely I could see the other students taking glances at the two of us. If I shooed him away now, there was going to be no hope for this house unity thing. "Really, it's fine." I say, this time my voice more firm. Malfoy stops gathering his belongings and lays out a fresh piece of parchment.

We don't speak as the professor takes the roll and begins the lessons. It was a little intimidating having him sit next to me in all honestly. And it confused me, why were the Slytherins all taking a seat next to me? And why was Malfoy? He hated me, probably wanted me dead. Were they all trying to become better people? Or were they just doing this in order to clear their name? Or could it be-

"Hermione?" Hearing Malfoy say my name broke me out of my slight trance. I needed to stop doing that. Looking up, I realize I had barely written anything down and everyone was getting out of their seats. The class was over.

_Fuck. _"Woah, who knew the Gryffindor princess had such a mouth on her." Malfoy laughs standing up but not leaving the room. Did I really say that out loud?

"It shouldn't be so surprising." I say gathering my things. Why wasn't he leaving? Was he waiting for me? "And don't call me that." I say. We walk out of the classroom together and enter the sea of students. Standing next to the Slytherin I couldn't believe how tall he was, he towered over me.

"Oh sorry, sorry. I suppose the 'Brightest Witch of our Age' has a better ring to it."

"Ugh, no stop. I have an actual name, in which I- wait a minute." I stop walking and for some reason he stops too. "You called me Hermione before." I say completely dumbfounded.

"Well yeah, that is your name." He states as a matter-of-fact.

I blink at him, then decide to keep walking so the other students would stop staring. "Why? Why are all you snakes calling me by my first name? Why are you all being so friendly? And why are you all sitting next to me?" I ask.

Malfoy seems to think for a moment. "Us Eighth Years are supposed to be representing house unity right? Well for us snakes, we honestly need to show this. We need to show the world we aren't our fathers and that we want to live normal lives. Theo I believe sat next to you because he enjoys talking with others who are as smart, or smarter in your case, as him. Blaise? He likes messing with Weasley. And me? If I sit next to you, perhaps I'll stop getting death threats and menacing looking from everyone."

We were nearing the portrait now. "So I'm just to make you all look good?" I ask him then turn to the painting. "Melaloo Chew." She giggles and opens the door for us.

"Precisely." He says. Once inside we find the common room empty. I take a seat near the fire place wanting to get my reading done for my classes. Draco takes a seat on the couch near the bookshelf.

_At least he's being honest._ "Alright, as long as you all are being nice. I might as well too." I pull out a book and open to the page I left off at.

The room is quite for a while before Draco speaks again. "And Hermione? I'm so sorry."


	6. VI

And it's snowing again here, anyone else sick of the snow and the cold? Thank you to the Anon who let me know I'd been spelling Blaise's last name wrong. Lol, I hadn't even realized there was no "m" in it. I guess since I pronounce it with an M. Oops. But thank you! Let me know what you guys think of the chapter!

~JK Rowling owns all of Harry Potter~

* * *

As the week lingers on, I grow more and more used to the fact that the Slytherins were trying to be better people. Or at least look like they were. I still wasn't sure about their intentions. I knew Pansy's, obviously since she stated it straight out, but I was still wary of the other snakes. Especially, well, Malfoy. Honestly, I have every right to. Not after all the shit he had put me through over the years, but he-and the other boys- kept showing me they wanted to change. It was little things, suggesting books I might like-as if I hadn't already read them- handing me a piece of their own parchment when I ran out of room. Small, tiny gestures that no one else seemed to notice. No one, except Ron.

Tuesday night, and we were fighting. Again. "-something I should know about?" We were in a hidden alcove, a place no one could see or hear us. I was thankful, since Ron was raising his voice.

"Ronald, stop. You know you're being foolish-"

"Oh so now I'm being dumb huh?!" In the moonlight, I could see red tinting his cheeks and ears. I used to think the gesture was cute, since it used to only happen when he was nervous or embarrassed. Now though, whenever he grew angry with me, he was red in the face. And it wasn't cute anymore.

I let out an exhausted sigh and shake my head. "I did not say you were dumb." I soften my voice, wanting to get the point across that I wasn't angry at him. "It's just, I haven't done anything to make you think I was being unfaithful. So you should be able to trust me without any problem."

Ron shuffles his feet a bit, staying unusually quiet for him. _Thank God, _I couldn't help but be grateful for his quietness. "But the snakes..." I knew better than to interrupt so I stay silent. Waiting for the response to continue. Only it doesn't, so I inhale and take a step closer to him.

"The snakes are only trying to show the school they are not their parents. And trust me, even I'm still uneasy about them. But I'm letting everything play out because that's what we're supposed to do. I want to believe they want to be good. And you should too." The fight had ended for now, and I hoped that was the end of it.

Too bad it wasn't.

It was Friday night and I was sitting the common room with some of the other Eighth Years, helping them with their homework. Since this weekend was Quidditch tryouts, and since many of them were trying out, I promised to help them get their work done early so they wouldn't be worrying about both objectives. We rearranged the furniture in the room so we all sat in a big circle. Zabini and Theo sat opposite of Sue and I, while Pansy, Malfoy, Neville and Anthony sat across from one another. We were working with slight chatter, which I found comforting. The eight of us were getting along quite nicely and it seemed promising. Actually, it seemed like everyone was getting along with one another and the only person still undone with the whole ordeal was Ron.

_Speak of the devil, _in the next moment, the portrait door swung open and in waltzed Harry and Ron. They were laughing and seemed jolly, however when Ron saw the eight of us working together, he grin turned into a scowl. I tried not to notice as I stuck to my work.

Harry seemed delighted about the study session and ran to grab his papers to joining us, while Ron took a seat on the arm of my chair. I tried not to tremble as I could feel his stare. "Hermione, could you read this paragraph over for me? It doesn't seem to be working, and I'm stuck." Malfoy asks breaking the uneasy tension that was making it's way around the room. Everyone seemed to feel Ron's discomfort. I nod and go for the parchment.

"Did you just call her Hermione?" Ron asks Malfoy, with a strange look upon his face.

As I grab the paper and stay silent, I see Malfoy roll his eyes and stare down Ron. "Well, Weasley, it is her name. I know you can be daft, but have you honestly forgotten that?" _Oh jeez, not this, not now. _

"I know you've got everyone fooled, ferret, but not me. I can see right through you. Right through all of you fucking snakes." _Honestly, he was being so immature right now. _

"Ron, come on, don't be so immature." This was Pansy. I'm glad she said it, because I'd never have the guts too.

"And honestly, with the name calling? Aren't we a little old for that?" Malfoy drawls, leaning back comfortably. I try to read over the paragraph carefully, wanting to help him best I could, but this arguing was making me so uneasy. As I finished reading, I handed the essay back to Malfoy and suggested a rewording of the last two sentences, so the paragraph would end better. Just as Harry came down the stairs and went to pull a chair over, I stood, offering my chair to him.

"If you guys want me to read anything over leave it on this table with my things. I'm going to take a break. Ron, let's go for a walk." While everyone else had realized I was doing this in order to get Ron away from them, Ron took this as him winning and glanced smugly at Malfoy. When Ron turned back, I could see Malfoy rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Ron and I walk out of the room and head down the staircase. It wasn't too late, but I kept my ears open to listen for wandering professors or prefects. As we walk, Ron talks about something, but I was only half listening. I was so frustrated and he was getting annoying.

For the past week, it seemed no matter what I did, I could not make him happy. He always thought I was getting too cozy with the Slytherins and it upset him. Even when I told him a countless amount of times that I was just trying to return the friendliness since they were offering it. I didn't understand it. If Harry could be friendly with them, with even Pansy, why couldn't Ron just-

I'm snapped out of my internal thoughts by being pushed-hard-into an alcove, my head hits the stone wall. I groan and grab for my head, where I could feel a slight trickle of wet slide down my cheek. But before I'm able to touch what I assumed was blood, Ron grabs my wrists.

"Hermione, are you even listening to me?" His voice is a low growl, his grip tight on my wrists. They felt like they were going to snap.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just-" Ron slaps me hard across the face, pushing me against the wall. The wind is nearly knocked out of me as I struggle for breath. I cough, trying to give my lungs air.

"This is what I fucking meant. Spend a little time with those sons of bitches and look at you. You weren't even paying me any attention, intentionally ignoring me." _Did he realize how he sounded right now? _I was crying but I didn't care. Because his hands had moved from my wrists to my upper arms and his fingernails dug into my skin. I was in so much pain, and my head was pounding.

"I-I-I'm so-s-sorry." I choke out. "I'm so, so sorry Ron. Please, I'll be better." I beg. I needed him to believe me, I needed him to stop hurting me, I could feel the blood trickle down to my chin. Ron accepts my apology, I'm assuming, because he nods and pulls me into a hug. I try not to shake.

He forces my chin up to him and he kisses me hard, forcefully. I wanted to vomit, I wanted to die. I cry harder. "I'm glad you understand, I love you so much Hermione. I love you, I love you." I cringe as he speaks these words. _I wanted to die, I needed to cut, I needed to get away. Oh God, oh God. _My thoughts were reeling and I think to where I hid my razor. _Where, where, where?_ But I couldn't remember. Ron leaves me then, saying he needed to get some sleep before Quidditch tomorrow. And then he asks if I'll be there cheering him on. He was smiling, in a great mood now. Could he not see I was crying, and bleeding, and in pain? I promise him I would be and he leaves.

When I'm sure he's gone, I sink to the floor, unable to stop my tears from falling now. I needed to get up, I needed to get to my room. But I was so scared, and in so much pain. Ginny, I needed Ginny.

Getting up, I walk myself to the Gryffindor Common Room. I knew the password, but I didn't want to go inside in case the common room was full of younger children. So I waited outside for someone to either come in or out. Finally after a few minutes, I saw a young girl walking up to the portrait.

"Excuse me, do you know Ginny Weasley?" I ask the girl. She immediately nods and I as her if she could get her for me. The girl nods and does as she is told. Within the next moment, the portrait swings open, and Ginny walks out. I hadn't taken the enchantment off, however I knew she could see.

Ginny takes me by the hand and we walk until we find a hidden alcove. There I break down and cry. Ginny does not ask me what happened, she only hugs me and lets me cry. We sit to the floor and she sort of cradles me. We were roughly the same size, however she managed quite well.

While I cry, Ginny conjures up a bandage for my head. I hear her say it isn't too deep, but I'd need to take of it so it didn't get infected. I nod, and the pounding grows worse. I needed to just sleep.

"Hermione, this can't go on. He's getting worse..."

"But, I-I'm the o-only p-person he has." I sniffle out. I explain the best I could how Harry and her had one another but Ron was alone in all this and I couldn't just leave him alone. Ginny sighs, but doesn't say anything more than: "If this gets any worse, you won't have to tell anyone because I will." I nod my head even though I knew I wouldn't let her. Because Ron needed me, and I wasn't going to take that away from him.

Nearly an hour had passed and I let Ginny go back to her room so she could get some sleep. Tomorrow, Gryffindor had tryouts and I knew she was freaking out about them. She gives me one last hug and then I'm alone. Walking back towards the common room, I couldn't stop shaking. I was scared and lonely and in pain and I hated this. Hated it all. Halfway there I dropped the enchantment, since it was making me grow more tired. I figured everyone would already be asleep, so I wouldn't have anything to worry about.

At the portrait, the young girl frowns and asks me if I'm okay. I say yes but ask her not to say anything to anyone about my appearance. She nods and I trust her.

Entering the common room, I see two things. One, there was a few papers placed neatly on my things and I told myself I'd look over them in the morning over breakfast. And two, that Draco Malfoy was reading by the fireplace. I struggled to grab my things and head upstairs, before he noticed me, but of course that didn't happen.

"Ah, was wondering if you got lost and-" His comment cuts off and I could feel his gaze on me. "Hermione, are-what happened to you?" I hear him get up but I don't look. I just struggle with my things. "Hermione, seriously, what-"

"I'm fine! I'm fine okay?" I struggle to get out before running up the stairs. _Shit, now I'd need to come up with something to explain all this. _


End file.
